Tusk Thumper
|-|Normal = | faction = Grineer | planet = Earth | tileset = | clonedflesh = 3000 | flesh = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Resources Table (400.00%) Charc Electroplax 4.17% Goopolla Spleen 4.17% Murkray Liver 4.17% Sharrac Teeth 4.17% Karkina Antenna 4.17% Azurite 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pyrol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Mawfish 4.17% Khut-Khut Venom Sac 4.17% Yogwun Stomach 4.17% Tralok Eyes 4.17% Mortus Horn 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradite 4.17% Norg Brain 4.17% Cuthol Tendrils 4.17% Nistlepod 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% }} |-|Bull = | faction = Grineer | planet = Earth | tileset = | clonedflesh = 4000 | flesh = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Blueprint Table (2.50%) Korrudo Blueprint 100.00% Resources Table (600.00%) Charc Electroplax 4.17% Goopolla Spleen 4.17% Murkray Liver 4.17% Sharrac Teeth 4.17% Karkina Antenna 4.17% Azurite 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pyrol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Mawfish 4.17% Khut-Khut Venom Sac 4.17% Yogwun Stomach 4.17% Tralok Eyes 4.17% Mortus Horn 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradite 4.17% Norg Brain 4.17% Cuthol Tendrils 4.17% Nistlepod 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% Rare Resources Table (100.00%) Maprico 25.00% Sentirum 25.00% Nyth 25.00% Seram Beetle Shell 25.00% }} |-|Doma = | faction = Grineer | planet = Earth | tileset = | clonedflesh = 5000 | flesh = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Blueprint Table (2.50%) Korrudo Blueprint 100.00% Resources Table (800.00%) Charc Electroplax 4.17% Goopolla Spleen 4.17% Murkray Liver 4.17% Sharrac Teeth 4.17% Karkina Antenna 4.17% Azurite 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pyrol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Mawfish 4.17% Khut-Khut Venom Sac 4.17% Yogwun Stomach 4.17% Tralok Eyes 4.17% Mortus Horn 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradite 4.17% Norg Brain 4.17% Cuthol Tendrils 4.17% Nistlepod 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% Rare Resources Table (100.00%) Maprico 25.00% Sentirum 25.00% Nyth 25.00% Seram Beetle Shell 25.00% }} The Tusk Thumper is a heavily-armored Grineer quadrupedal vehicle designed for heavy combat. They can be found in the Plains of Eidolon during daytime. Tactics *The heavy armor on the Tusk Thumper makes its body impervious to all forms of attack. To deal damage to it, players must destroy the destructible armor plates on the Thumper's knees, which will reveal a glowing bluish-green weakspot on each leg that can be attacked. Each weakspot constitutes a quarter of the Thumper's health, with each leg weakspot closing up if its health pool is depleted, thus all 4 leg weakspots must be destroyed in order to kill the Thumper. *The Thumper possesses unusual agility for a unit of its size, capable of jumping high into the air to either reposition itself, or attempt to slam down onto enemies beneath it. It is also capable of charging forward at great speeds, knocking over any enemies in its path. *Occasionally, the Thumper will brace its legs and then use its pneumatic groundpounder on its belly, which it slams into the ground repeatedly to create up to 5 radial shockwaves that deals damage and knockback in a large area. The Thumper in this state is immobile however, making it easier for players to aim for its weakspots. *The Thumper has two ranged weapons consisting of a large telescopic cannon on its front, and two rapid-fire autocannons on its sides. These weapons have their own hitboxes and hitpoints, which can be destroyed to temporarily knock them out of commission. *Dormant Thumpers are buried underground, and thus are not visible from long distances. They will only emerge from the ground once players are within striking distance. *When a Thumper only has half its health left, it will eject a hatch on its top side, opening up a launcher that will allow it to release Tusk Seeker Drones to call in reinforcements. *The advanced Thumper variants - the Thumper Bull and Thumper Doma - have higher chances of spawning when performing high level Bounties. Notes *Tusk Thumpers can drop most Plains of Eidolon-exclusive resources on death, including common and uncommon fish and animal parts, as well as common to uncommon ores and gems, but only the Bull and Doma variant drops Seram Beetle Shell, Sentirum and Nyth **This is similar to Exploiter Orb, which drops multiple Orb Vallis exclusive resources and parts, in addition to guaranteed Lazulite Toroid and Hildryn component blueprint. Trivia *Tusk Thumper is the first Grineer ground vehicle and second hostile ground vehicle introduced in the game, first being Coildrive. *There are two inactive Tusk Thumpers in orange (presumably Doma, confirmation required) in a small base area at the middle point between Ostwan Range and Renthi Spring on Plains of Eidolon. **There is a unique-looking console positioned close to each of them, presumably for maintenance purpose. Patch History *Tusk Thumpers will now only call in reinforcements when at half Health or lower. *Tusk Thumper charge behavior now has a timeout to prevent it from getting stuck charging indefinitely. *Tweaks to improve Tusk Thumper jump animations. *Fixed Tusk Thumper weak points getting covered / disabled when it wasn't the one taking damage. *Introduced. }} Devar